Sex in the Afternoon
by smutterfly
Summary: Jason and Roy spend a hot day home. PWP, Smut.


**A/N: This was just some smut I wrote for the JOY community in tumblr. I thought I'd post it here since It's hard for me to find smut for JOY. SMUT, SMUT EVERYWHERE!**

**Jason Todd/Roy Harper**

It was a sweltering summer day outside and Jason Todd was bored and miserable. He sat at a small kitchen table thrumming his fingers and huffing like a child. "So fucking bored... what the hell even" There was a small sheen of sweat forming on his body, reguardless of having minimal clothing on. Jason sighed again, and propped his head in his hand, still thrumming his fingers on the table. He hated being bored, he was never the type to just sit still and do nothing. Jason turned his attention to Roy Harper, whom he shared the small apartment with. Roy didn't seem bored... hot was an entirely different matter. Jason quirked a brow at his wandering thoughts.

Jason stared at the contour of Roy's ass in his jeans as the older man washed the dishes. He lit a cigarette and leaned back in one of the kitchen chairs, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He shifted in his seat before exhaling a cloud of grey smoke that hung in the air for a moment before disappearing and just _watched_ the man. Watched the way his muscles twitched as he stacked dishes away, watched the way his body swayed back and forth. Jason jumped a bit as his fantasizing about Roy's ass in those just-tight-enough-jeans had made him forget to ash and freshly-hot ashes fell to his shirtless stomach. The man stubbed his cigarette out into an ashtray and grunted to himself as he inclined forward in his chair once more. The chair made a creaking protest at the action. Jason went back to staring at Roy; it was June and all Roy was wearing was an aged wife beater and jeans. The shirt was tight on Roy's well-muscled form and Jason followed the curve of his spine with his eyes lingering on the impressive broad shoulders. Moisture misted across Roy's skin as he used the sprayer to rinse another dish. It really wouldn't have been noticeable if Jason hadn't been staring so hard.

Jason leaned back in his chair and adjusted himself in his jeans... they were suddenly tighter than they had been when he had put them on this morning. He hummed to himself as he watched Roy more intently, eyes a bit... dark; mischievous, even.

"Hey" Jason said finally. His confidence always made the simplest things sound like commands.

Roy looked over his shoulder a bit to see Jason leaned coolly back in a chair, legs spread invitingly, no shirt anywhere to be found... staring at him. With that look. That look that made Roy's stomach tighten and his chest flutter.

"Hey, yourself" Roy smirked, as he turned back to doing dishes... his voice sounded a lot sturdier than he felt after looking at Jason just being... Jason. The younger man always had that effect on him... not that he would admit it to him.

"You should... give Daddy some attention" Jason motioned with his foot the space on the floor between his legs "and you should wear your apron" Jason grinned, then. A grin that was all Jason. A grin that said so many things at the same time it was hard to read which one he was trying to say at that particular moment in time.

Roy loved Jason's grins. He loved Jason's smirks. He actually loved Jason's idea... but...

"How about you let me get finished with the dishes first, yeah?_ Daddy?_" Roy bit his lip and turned back to the sink so that Jason wouldn't see his smile. He also liked teasing Jason.

Jason raised his eyebrows at Roy actually telling him 'No'. This was not in his plan. He smirked then... a dark smirk, a smirk that, if Roy could see it, he might be a little scared... or a little turned on. Or both. The man rose out of his creaky chair and crossed the kitchen in his bare feet and if he had been thinking about anything other than Roy and the things he wanted to do to him at that moment, he might have contemplated the fact that he'd never really sat around anywhere barefooted since he was Robin and living with Bruce, that this was the first time he'd ever felt at home enough anywhere and with anyone to take his shoes off and relax on a Saturday. Those thoughts didn't cross his mind though, what crossed his mind was Roy's lips and Roy's arms and Roy's eyes and Roy's voice, screaming his name.

Roy could feel Jason's presence before he felt his body; that presence that could make an empty room feel full. That could make Roy shudder. The arms that wrapped around his waist and the lips that pressed into the crook of his neck made the redhead feel as though he was about to melt away into an unknown crack in the floor. Roy couldn't help but lean into the younger man's touch. For all of his flirting and playing hard to get he always wanted Jason to touch him like this and Jason_ knew it_. Roy tried to continue with dishes, like Jason's touches weren't setting his skin on fire and making his head dizzy, but Jason was having none of it.

Jason kissed and bit his way up Roy's neck, eliciting all the little gasps and moans he'd been wanting to hear from the man since he'd started staring at him. Once to his ear Jason placed his lips to it and growled, mockingly.

"mmm, I guess** this **is what you wanted, isn't it **Harper**?" Jason punctuated his sentence with a long lick of the shell of Roy's ear.

"aah.." Roy whimpered. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't really help it either. He could feel the smirk on Jason's face, he didn't have to see it. "ah...are we gonna do this or not?" Roy heard his voice but he wasn't exactly sure who was in the room that could sound so much like him, surely he wasn't still capable of words.

Jason raised an eyebrow and turned Roy around so quick it was painful, but so worth it as he was now pinned against the bar and Jason's crotch and getting much needed friction when Jason decided he'd been good enough to receive a roll of his hips. Roy was then suddenly aware of exactly how bare Jason's chest was, just how delicious his nipples looked. Roy dipped his head down suddenly and captured one of those taunting nubs in his mouth, nibbling enough for it to hurt just so he could suck it better. Jason mmm'd deep in his throat, the action vibrating straight into Roy's mouth and reverberating into lower regions. Fingers ran roughly through Roy's short hair... grasping it and yanking his head upward suddenly, causing Roy to moan in pain and pleasure combined. Jason smirked at him and leaned forward to capture his lips roughly, devouring him hungrily. Hands moved over Jason's bare chest, twisting his nipples and scraping short nails into flesh, biting at lips and skin.

Jason suddenly broke away from Roy and lifted him onto the bar he was pinned against and Roy heard himself whimper at the lost of friction, which only made Jason smirk. Jason just stared at Roy for a moment, just looking at him, the desire in his eyes making Roy shudder.

"You are way too clothed." Jason stated. It was such a simple statement and yet Roy still stared at him, dumbly. Jason's pleasure attack had broken his brain, obviously.

Jason growled and took his knife out of his jean's pocket and flicked it open.

"Fine. Let me help you with that."

Before Roy could even think about the fact that Jason was coming at him with a knife his shirt was being sheered off. He wanted to be annoyed... but FUCK that was hot.

"hnnn-JASON" Roy** really **tried to keep it inside, to not give Jason a reason to be smug later, but the moan at him literally ripping his clothes off would not be contained.

Jason leaned forward and held the knife rather close Roy's throat as he sucked at his ear wetly "If you want to keep those pants... I suggest you take them off like a good boy."

Roy shuddered and locked eyes with Jason and smirked "Yes,_ Daddy_."

Jason growl and yanked Roy toward him roughly by the scraps of fabric that still hung at his arms, smashing their lips together forcefully; knife clattering somewhere where neither really cared. Roy fumbled with the button on his jeans and carefully unzipped his pants, sighing at the feel of it against his erection. Jason's impatience won out as he jerked the jeans off Roy's legs. Roy sighed as his erection was free and stroked himself lightly and moaned at the sight of Jason watching him intently, licking his lips.

"You're really fucking hot, Harper"

"You're such a voyeur" Roy said hoarsly as he continued to slowly stroke himself as Jason rubbed his hands up his stomach and down his arms.

"You like it." Jason whispered. The sound sent chills down Roy's spine.

Jason replaced Roy's hand with his own and stroked, hard and rough, making Roy cry out his name. Jason dipped his head down engulfing just the head into his mouth and smirked when he heard the gasp. He loved making Roy make these beauitful, sexy sounds.

Roy had his head thrown back and a moan stuck in his throat. He was not expecting Jason to do what he just did, he must be in a really good mood today. Jason tongued and teased the head of Roy's penis and just for a second engulfed his entire length, holding Roy's hips so he couldn't thrust, just listening to the choked whimpers and gasps coming from the ginger's mouth.

Roy's head spun at the warmth surrounding him and he could have cried when it was just as quickly taken away. "W-why?" Roy groaned, eyes squeezing shut in frustration. Jason chuckled at Roy's expense as he blew cool air over his entire length, the action made Roy squirm and grasp at the cabinets overhead. He just needed something solid to remind him where he was. Jason swallowed him again; tasting him, swirling his tongue in a most delicious way.

"aah... J-jay... mmnnn" Roy was beyond coherent thoughts, let alone words. He could feel Jason smile around him, something about it made chills run all over his body. Suddenly, the warmth and senation were gone and Roy glared pitifully at his tormenter; his lover. Jason put his hands on either side of muscled thighs and leaned in for a deep kiss, letting Roy taste himself in his mouth. Roy wrapped an arm around the younger man's neck to deepen the kiss and snaked his other hand downward, massaging the hardness he found. He was rewarded by a sound that was half growl half choked moan. Roy was the first to break the kiss, trailing kisses and bites up Jason's jawline to his ear, all while working his other hand into Jason's jeans. Jason hissed and thrust into his hand as he gripped the bar on either side of Roy. He was hard and weeping and Roy just wanted him inside him.

"_You are way too clothed_" Roy said with a smirk, pulling Jason closer by his waisteband

"mmm, that so?" Jason murmered, nipping at his lips as the redhead unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall. Roy ran his fingers along the inside band of Jason's boxers before slowly pushing them down; groping his ass for good measure.

Roy sucked on Jason's neck and stroked him a few times, relishing in the wonderful sounds he made. Jason's eyes grew dark from his lust and he started rummaging through the cabinet overhead. Roy kissed all the skin that was layed out before him while Jason was distracted, biting back a laugh as Jason became frustrated and started throwing things from the cabinet into the floor that were obviously in his way and should have known better. The man smirked and produced a bottle for Roy, who raised a brow in confusion.

"OH. Noo...Jason." Roy started to object but Jason wasn't really hearing him as he coated his fingers with olive oil. Jason smirked "would you prefer butter ?" Roy frowned as he watched his really expensive Extra Virgin Olive Oil dribble onto Jason's fingers. As soon as the thought of being finger fucked with something called_ Extra Virign _enters his mind he has to bite back a laugh. The laugh is soon stifled with curses as Jason unceremoniously shoves a coated finger into Roy's ass.

"Y-you fucking bastard! You could have-" Roy's complaints were cut off when Jason leaned in, that smirk plastered onto his face, and kissed him; Ravaged his mouth, all the while inserting another finger. Jason was anything but sweet and gentle, but he could do things with his hands and mouth that could bring Roy right to the edge. Roy didn't know what to focus on: the fingers and their pumping, Jason's mouth and its nibbling on his calf, or his eyes... those eyes; Watching him. Staring at him as he was being violated in the best kind of way. He could feel the oil heating up slightly with the friction and he didnt know anything could feel so good. Roy's head was thrown back, eyes closed... he couldn't take all the sensations he was feeling at once as he let himself go; moaned and writhed against the cabinets, legs spread on their kitchen counter.

"hmmm, you look like such a **whore** right now, Harper" Jason cooed.

"ah.. F-FUCK! Jason... mmmmnnnn."

"Such language." Jason sighed, voiced thick with his lust.

Then all at once the fingers stopped and were replaced with something... that definitely weren't fingers. Bigger than fingers, harder than fingers, _deeper_ than fingers. Roy shuddered and moaned as he opened his eyes and watched as Jason was sliding a spatula handle inside him. The sight made his breath hitch.

"J-j..aaaah..." he couldn't even form words anymore. It was impossible for him.

"I knew you were a whore, Harper, but i didn't know you were a **dirty whore**" Jason rubbed his face against Roy's calf before licking and nibbling the area he could easily reach.

"mmnn j-... fff- m-" It was really the best Roy could do in his position.

"Hmm? I'm sorry. Were you about to tell me how big of a whore you are and how much you want me inside of you?" Jason's voice was so calm and irritating and all the while he was teasing Roy with the spatula.

Roy blushed deeply at his words.

"You WISH-" Roy started to snap before Jason brushed against his prostate with the spatula, only briefly. Only enough to piss Roy off, really. Roy panted and he didnt care anymore, he wanted to be fucked and he wanted to be fucked hard. So, he turned his lust-filled gaze to Jason who had been staring at him intently with a dirty smirk on his face.

"Baby, I'm **so** dirty... fuck me. _Please..._ I'm such a whore for your dick, Jason"

Jason shuddered visibly, "God... you're so **hot**, Harper."

"If i'm so hot, then fuck me. Give me bruises I can be proud of." Roy panted, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.  
>The spatula clattered the floor and Jason slathered oil over himself before Roy even had time to blink<p>

"I'm going to break you" That was all Jason managed to growl out before driving into Roy hard and fast. Their was a pause, Jason was caught in the pleasure of having Roy tight all around him.

"R-roy..." Jason grunted as he gripped Roy's thighs hard enough that bruises would definitely be forming later and started thrusting into Roy, the sound of skin slapping skin loud in their small kitchen.

Hearing his name... his actual name, on Jason's lips alone was almost enough to bring Roy over the edge, let alone finally having Jason inside of him.

"Jason... **oh god**, fuck me nnn" Roy dug short his nails into Jason's shoulders as he wrapped his legs around Jason's body, making it easier for him to meet the younger man's thrusts.

Jason growled and picked up Roy's weight off the bar, still inside of him, just to slam him into the fridge to their left. Jason barely missed a beat in his rhythm and Roy was now completely at his mercy; elevated off the ground, legs wrapped around Jason's body, pinned to the fridge...

"oh god... Jason... I can't" Roy gasped, voice going hoarse.

Jason kneaded his ass, something he'd been wanting to do since he was sitting across the room staring at it, then smacked it- hard. Roy let his head loll into the crook of Jason's neck and moaned.

"mmm so hot." Jason repeated, still thrusting deep and rough; hitting Roy in all the right places on every thrust in. Roy latched onto Jason's neck with teeth and tongue; moaning against the man's skin.

"Ja- I... c-can I... aah" Roy wanted to touch himself so badly, to stroke himself in time with Jason's thrusts. He wanted to feel that rush of pleasure as they both came in a stick mess. Jason leaned forward to lick a long hot wet line up Roy's neck.

"Can you_ what_?" Jason asked against his skin, slowing his thrusting to an agonizing pace.

"N-no.. please... " Roy tossed his head, panting in frustration.

"Can. You.** What**?" Jason repeated, punctuating each word with one of the deeper thrusts Roy was pining for.

"nnn-" Roy let his hand slipped between his and Jason's bodies and before he could even brush himself his hand was slapped away.

"You never answered me, Harper" Roy could hear the dirty smirk in Jason's voice.

"Oh my god. W-why... you're such an **ASS**, Jason!" Roy groaned.

Jason responded to this by pinning Roy's arms above his head, his thrusts staying slow and steady, smirking at Roy when he leaned forward just cenemeters letting their bodies stroke Roy's throbbing erection between them.

"aah... J- hnnn" The small amount of friction caused by their bodies was amazing but not nearly enough. Jason bit and licked down Roy's neck, he was going to have marks for days.

"LET ME FUCKING TOUCH MYSELF YOU FUCKIN-" Jason cut Roy's outburst off by pumping into his prostate and watched him turn into a moaning mass of pleasure.

"Ask nicer." Jason pumped into his sweet spot over and over, while sucking wetly on his ear lobe.

"aaahh.. mmm..._ please_... oh god, please" Roy had his head thrown back and his nails digging deep into the flesh of Jason's back.

Jason let Roy's hands fall between them and stroke himself as he picked up his rhythm again. Hard, rough, fast.

"GOD, Jason... _faster_... **please**.." Jason growled and complied, gladly. Slamming into the man, slightly rocking the fridge they were fucking against.

"mmm haaardeer" Roy begged as he stroked himself in time with Jason.

"So hot, Harper. unnnf... Such a dirty, sexy, slut" Jason smacked Roy's ass once more and Roy wasn't sure if it was his words or the action but the next words out of his mouth were "FUCK JASON" as he came between them, cum splattering Jason's chest and to a smaller degree, Roy's own face.

"That is the hottest... hnnn" Jason was panting wildly. He leaned forward, licking the cum off of Roy's face and thrust deep a few more times before gasping "ohmygod Roy" and coming inside Roy in a sticky mess. Jason let gravity take over and let the two slide slowly, gently, to the floor of their kitchen.

"ah..." Roy sighed at the loss of Jason inside of him and just sat there with his back against the cool fridge, tangled in Jason's limbs; Listening to the other man still panting. Jason leaned forward and captured Roy's lips for a deep, probing kiss; letting Roy taste the last of himself in his mouth.

"mmmm" Roy hummed against his lips appreciatively.

"You owe me olive oil... and a new spatula" Roy mumbled into Jason's lips.

Jason grunted and layed his head on Roy's shoulder "oh... we're so keeping the spatula."

They really needed a shower and to clean the kitchen, but neither seemed to want to move.


End file.
